Volver
by feathered moon wings
Summary: ¿No extrañas ese sentimiento de dejarte llevar por los juegos? ¿Cuanto hace fue la ultima vez que jugaste con tu hermanita o pintaste? Aveces... es lindo hacer lo que hacíamos cuando niños... solo volver.


**Abril: ¡Sorpréndanse! Este es un one-shot ¡Y no es sádico! (Aplausos) Gracias, gracias, querido publico.**

**Verán, esta idea me surgió con la experiencia que tuve hace un tiempo. Algo parecido a la que tendrá Kazemaru aquí. Y mientras estaba acostada en el suelo del patio de mi casa toda enpapada, ¡Se me prendió la bombilla! Y me carcajee mientras me bañaba por que estaba haciéndole una continuación a lo que imagine.**

**Bueno, espero lo disfruten.**

Su casa era una de esas que tienen una barda grande y ancha, a simple vista uno piensa que son porquería, pero nada de eso, ya que adentro son todo lo contrario.

Había concluido ya el entrenamiento y él había sido el primero en salir. Al llegar abrió la puerta de su casa, entrando al bellísimo jardín que poseía todas las clases de flores (Según el), en esos momentos su idéntica madre las regaba.

-Hola madre- Saludó con una sonrisa. La alta mujer se giró, con unos broches se sostenía el fleco para tener al descubierto ambos ojos, si no fuera por este, probablemente tendría el mismo problema de su hijo. Él, que traía su uniforme azul marino de la escuela, se acercó para darle un beso en el cachete.

-Hola Ichirouta- Lo recibió con su suave voz. Se giró para seguir regando las flores con la manguera – ¿Y cómo te fue hoy?

-Pues hoy tuvimos un entrenamiento muy pesado- Respondió manteniéndose a su lado, mirando como el agua caía sobre los pétalos de las rosas y resbalaba rebotando en el siguiente.

-Siempre son entrenamientos pesados- Rió la mujer.

-Bueno… si supongo- Respondió rascándose la cabeza avergonzado. Su madre suspiró.

-Recuerdas Ichirouta… cuando eras pequeño y me suplicabas que te mojara.

_-¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Aquí, tira el agua aquí!- Gritó un pequeño niño de 5 años, totalmente empapado. La mujer le dio la lluvia que tanto pedía -¡SII!_

-Claro que lo recuerdo- Respondió feliz –Era muy divertido. A veces incluso lo extraño- Admitió mirando las flores. En un momento de distracción una tormenta de agua le golpeó el rostro. El chico miró a su progenitora perplejo.

-Creí que dijiste que lo extrañabas- Respondió con falsa inocencia. En el rostro del joven se dibujo una macabra sonrisa que solo podía significar venganza.

No muy lejos de allí, un capitán, un goleador y un estratega caminaban en dirección a sus hogares. Cuando pasaron junto a una barda realmente grande, se escuchaban risas y agua cayendo. Justo cuando pasaron por la puerta del lugar, que estaba abierta, vieron algo inesperado. Era Kazemaru, el cual se había paralizado al verlos, estaba empapado hasta los huesos. Hace solo unos segundos estaba jugando con su mamá como si tuviera 5 años, y ellos lo vieron. Ellos lo miraron con sorpresa, él a ellos.

-Eee…- Trató de decir algo, pero estaba en shock.

¡SPAM!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos les azotó la puerta en las narices. Los tres se miraron consternados.

-Espera mamá- Se escuchó el pedido del joven del otro lado, un golpear de agua.

-Oye, devuélveme la manguera- Se quejó una voz femenina.

-Yo también quiero un arma- Se defendió el peliazul.

La experiencia había sido realmente extraña. Pero por alguna razón, los dejó pensando a todos.

Ya casi era de noche, y Endo no tenía nada que hacer, estaba simplemente acostado en su cama mirando al techo. Finalmente optó por ir a ver que hacía su mamá. Bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad, cosa rara en él, y se asomó a la cocina. Su madre preparaba la cena, se le acercó.

-Hola mamá.

-Oh, hola Mamoru- El joven miró como cortaba los vegetales.

-Oye…- Pausó unos segundos –¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- Preguntó con un renovado brillo en los ojos. La mujer lo miró con sorpresa.

-Am… si supongo- Contestó dudosa pero feliz, hacía años que su hijo no le ofrecía ayuda.

-En que te ayudo, ¿Pongo la mesa?, ¿Parto verduras?- Empezó a hablar con una rapidez enorme –O tal vez… ¡AAAA!- Estaba a punto de sugerir algo cuando puso su mano sobre un gigantesco cuchillo.

-¡Mamoru!- Chillo la mujer.

-¡Me duele!- Grito soltando incontables lagrimas. Sí, definitivamente era como cuando tenía cinco años.

En otro lado, una situación parecida tomaba rumbo. Goenji, al igual que Endo, se recostaba en su cama, sin nada interesante que hacer. Por un segundo la idea más extraña cruzó la cabeza del delantero. Se paró y camino a través de su oscura habitación, salió al iluminado pasillo. Se detuvo frente el cuarto de su pequeña hermana, estaba jugando con un montón de barbies. Se percató de la presencia del mayor.

-Hola hermano- Saludó con alegría y una amplia sonrisa.

-Yuka…- Paró de hablar –Yuka creo…- Tragó saliva ante lo que iba a decir –Creo que nos están atacando- Recitó con una voz melodramática. Por un segundo la pequeña lo miró sorprendida, pero después saltó en una explosión de euforia. Eso era lo mas maravilloso y raro que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, Goenji ya no lo hacía, pero no desperdiciaría la oportunidad pidiendo explicaciones.

-Oh, soldado Goenji, ¿Y quién es ahora?- Preguntó frente a él "Extremadamente" preocupada – ¿Serán los malvados onigiris del reino del arroz?, o tal vez ¿Los descabellados virus del reino de la gripe?

-Oh, no princesa- Contestó con el ceño fruncido –Es peor. Son los demoníacos balones del reino de los Endos- Rió mentalmente ante su invención.

-Oh, no- Se sujetó el rostro.

-Sí, y amenazan con hacerla jugar fútbol todo el día.

-Tenemos que detenerlos soldado, ¡Llame a las tropas!- Exigió con autoridad levantando un dedo al aire.

-Ya lo he intentado su majestad. Pero me temo que han sido envenenados con… CHOCOLATE CALIENTE- Dijo con una extraña voz, desviando la mirada como si fuera innombrable.

-Santo cielo ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó desesperada.

-La defenderemos aunque nos cueste la vida- Dijo hincándose para poner una "Sexy" mirada **(No me lo mal piensen que solo es un juego de niños) **

-Aquí no soldado- Reclamó –Primero salvaremos al pueblo.

-Oh, bella princesa- Contestó resignado. Y así pasaron las HORAS.

-¡No soldado!- Chilló la princesa, tirándose junto al casi muerto cuerpo. Estaban en medio del campo de batalla "Sala de estar".

-Los vencimos querida- Dijo con pocas fuerzas y una tenue sonrisa.

-No muera aún soldado- Suplicó al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo lamento princesa- Dijo conteniendo el llanto –Pero ese balón me ha lanzado un

infla-llantas justo en el corazón. No creo sobrevivir.

-¡Trate soldado, haga un esfuerzo!- Suplicó recostada en el pecho del valiente hombre.

-Princesa Yuka yo…- Tosió con sus ultimas fuerzas –Yo… siempre la amé- Y con ese último aliento cayó sin vida en los brazos de la joven.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritó en dolor puro. De repente se escuchó que alguien con mucha prisa corría a la sala.

-¡Shuuya!- Exclamó espantado el padre de ambos, al verlo "Inconsciente" en el suelo. Se lanzó al suelo junto a ambos, pero antes de poder decir nada, el muerto revivió.

-Pa padre- Tartamudeó confundido **(Confundido de verdad) **Perplejo ante la extraña escena, el alto hombre miró el cuarto, las sabanas colgadas de un extremo a otro, "Espadas" de cartón, Yuka con una corona de papel. Miró a su hijo mayor que traía una capa echa de sabana y una armadura de casuelas. Se concentraron ambos en los ojos del otro. Repentinamente Shuuya se mordió el labio inferior, sabía lo que venía. Su padre frunció el ceño, pero no era de enojo, era como de… contención. Trató de meditar lo que pasaba, pero no pudo controlarlo.

-¡AHAH AHAHAH AHAHAHA!- Se atacó de la risa mas tremenda que había tenido hace mucho tiempo, desde la muerte de su amada esposa. Yuka fue con su padre y le reclamó, sentándose en el estomago de su hermano.

-¡Dale más respeto se acaba de morir!- Exigió enojada. Pero su padre no podía contenérselo, tanto era que se había acostado en el suelo apenas teniendo aire para reír a tal cantidad. Goenji suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con su "Capa"

-Soy el hazmerreír del reino- Se dijo en el sentido más literal posible. Incluso la mujer que los ayudaba se estaba riendo.

En otro lugar, una mansión para ser mas especifica, otro joven se recostaba en su cama. Estaba algo impaciente, como si necesitara hacer algo, pero no tenía tarea, ni deberes. Tampoco tenía ganas de jugar soccer o usar la computadora, nada. Repentinamente una idea le rebotó en la cabeza; se paró de un salto, salió de su cuarto regresando minutos después con una caja de crayolas entre manos. Sentándose en su escritorio tomó una hoja mientras un leve recuerdo surgía dentro de sus memorias.

_-¿Ya me puedo mover?- Preguntó Haruna quién estaba sentada sobre una piedra._

_-No, no, aún no termino- Dijo rápidamente, su obra de arte debía ser perfecta y si quería lograr eso su hermanita no debía moverse. La crayola se deslizo sobre el cuaderno, estaba muy concentrado, tanto que tenia el ceño fruncido y la lengüilla afuera. Después de un rato…_

_-Listo- Anunció, Haruna solto un suspiro aliviada._

_-Déjame ver- Pidió emocionada._

_-No- Dijo espantado mientras escondía el dibujo tras su espalda._

_-Pe pero ¿Por qué?- Preguntó triste._

_-No esta tan padre- Dijo modestamente._

_-Por favor Yuuuuto- Rogó colgándose de la cintura del mayor._

_-No, Haruna._

_-¡Ándale!- El pequeño se mordió el labio indeciso, más en un descuido, su obra se le fue arrebatada de las manos._

_-¡Haruna!- Chilló enojado mientras la perseguía sin éxito._

_-Yuto…- Dijo suspirando con los ojos brillosos –Es hermoso- Dijo la pequeña de cinco años. El chiquillo de seis se enrojeció como tomate. Y en la hoja, se podía apreciar plenamente un burdo dibujo de la peliazul con una línea por sonrisa. Era muy bonito para ser de un niño de seis años. Burdo pero… bonito._

Al día siguiente, Kido estaba sentado en su escritorio, la clase aun no había comenzado, tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo. De su agenda salía la orilla de una hoja doblada en tres, se podían percibir los diversos colores que dentro estaban.

-¿Qué es esto?- Regresó en si cuando ya era muy tarde, enrojeció de vergüenza al descubrir que su hermana menor había tomado la hoja doblada y la estaba mirando con sus GRANDES ojos abiertos.

-Hermano…- Suspiró como hace muchos años, estaba hasta los nervios o a punto de morir de la vergüenza, su rostro se suavizo un poco, no podía creer que Haruna mirara de esa manera su creación, como miraba los colores sinceramente, le gustaba mucho. En la hoja estaban ella y él, se notaba una impresionante mejora de cuando tenía seis años, pero admitámoslo… Kido no era ninguna artista. Con una enorme sonrisa la peliazul lo miró –¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tengo que mostrárselo a Tachimucai!- Solo un pensamiento había en la cabeza del joven "¿QUÉ?" En un instante la joven ya había desparecido del salón.

-Esto no puede ser posible- Susurró el estratega completamente incrédulo, reaccionó en un instante ¡Se lo planeaba enseñar a Tachimucai! Corrió fuera del salón con el corazón en la boca. **Tenía** que impedir esto.

Sin darse cuenta, Kazemaru, Endo y Goenji habían terminado todos frente a frente, se miraron sin decir nada, en eso Kido cruzó corriendo más se detuvo al estar junto a ellos, todos se miraron y al pasar unos segundos… sonrieron. Era como si todos compartieran un secreto que nadie mas conocía, que solo ellos estaban conscientes de él. Sabían… que era como volver…

**Abril: ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les párese? Realmente me divertí mucho mojándome ese día =D Chicos este es un mensaje para que sepan que no importa lo grandes que sean, siempre pueden tomarse el tiempo de hacer lo que hacían cuando eran pequeños, no importa lo ocupados que estén ¡Y al diablo lo que la gente piense! Jueguen con sus primitos o algo n.n**

**¡Espero les gustara!**


End file.
